


safeword

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam came with a shout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: "Sam tops and debases Dean, but even though Dean loves it, it goes too far and he's forced to use his safeword. Sam should feel guilty afterwards."

Sam came with a shout as Dean bucked upwards under his hands, legs fighting against Sam's grip as he tried to get some satisfaction for himself.

His cock brushed against Sam's stomach but before he could get into a rhythm, Sam pulled out with a dark laugh and sat back, saying reproachfully, "Dean, you know you're not allowed to come when I'm inside you."

Painfully aroused, Dean winced at the sharp slap to his inner thigh and tugged on the ropes binding his wrists to the bed, pleading hopefully, "Sammy... C'mon-"

Both of them knew it was fruitless but Dean still struggled when Sam grabbed his ankles, tying them to the corners of the bed and leaving Dean immobile and unable to find release.

"Sammy, please..." He tugged on the ropes, cock standing red and dripping. "Please, Sam, I-"

Still riding the lingering buzz from his orgasm, Sam crawled up the bed, body shadowing his restrained brother as he interrupted, "You what, Dean? You begging already?" His hand ghosted over Dean's aching cock and the older man whimpered. "We've barely even started."

Dean thrashed on the bed as much as he could, his brother's body pinning him down while his come leaked out of his abused hole. Chuckling to himself, Sam leaned in, lips brushing Dean's cheek in a mockery of a kiss as he whispered, "Look at you, Dean. Writhing for me like a little slut. I just fucked you through the goddamn mattress and you're already wanting something else up your ass."

He sat up, pinching the soft flesh of Dean's forearm and enjoying the wince of pain that escaped his clenched lips. "I should leave you like this. All spread and open and desperate. Would you like that, Dean? Lying here alone and helpless, and praying that I didn't find someone better to spend my time with?"

A glimmer of fear flashed through Dean's eyes at the words. Sam felt a twinge of new arousal shoot through him and he pushed further, "Or maybe I should go out and find someone else. I could find a guy off the street, someone big and strong who'd appreciate a pretty little bitch like you, and let him fuck you till you screamed. You want that, Dean?"

Biting his lip, Dean shook his head, hips continuing to work to find friction, and Sam slapped him hard on the chest, the blow catching one of Dean's nipples and making him groan.

"Answer me, Dean. You know the rules. You want me to find someone else to plough that ass?"

"No," Dean gasped out, eyes filling with involuntary tears at the slap but dick still red and hard.

Sam smirked. "You sure? I kind of like the idea. Tie you up real tight and let anyone I wanted come in here and fuck you. Could be a good earner too, and we wouldn't have to keep running credit card scams." He smiled, dark and dangerous. "Should I whore you out to the highest bidder?"

Dean's eyes were glazed with lust as he shook his head, correcting when Sam pinched his nipples sharply, "No. Sam, please-"

Sam cut him off, his weight bearing down on Dean's bound, trembling form as he leaned in close, lips to Dean's ear and large hands settling threateningly round his neck. "I could invite some demons too, Dean. I told Ruby how much of a slut you were and she's dying to give you a ride."

He felt Dean tense beneath him, attributing it to arousal as he heard his breathing pick up speed, and continued to murmur into his brother's ear, drunk on the sensation of allowed power, "She'd love to fuck you, Dean. They all would. Meg could barely keep her hands off you, and Yellow-Eyes could hardly keep it in Dad's pants when he had you against the wall."

Dean's breath hitched, but it only spurred him on. "They'd like to see you like this. How about it? You wanna be a whore for demons as well as humans? I could even invite Alistair as well, seeing as you're such good friends..."

Lips close to Dean's ear, Sam reveled in the feeling of his brother's body straining underneath him and almost missed the whispered word from Dean's lips.

"Kansas."

It took his distracted mind a second to process it, but sickening realization dawned when Dean sobbed again a moment later, "Kansas. Sam, please..."

Whereas his earlier pleas had been tinged with playful arousal, Dean's voice was now quiet and broken, and Sam pulled back quickly, seeing the faint tear-tracks down his brother's cheeks and the way he shook with each inhale and exhale.

"Jesus, Dean..." His own hands were unsteady as he hurried to untie the ropes holding him down and garbled apologies spilled out. "Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- It was just talk, like we usually... I didn't-"

"It's okay." Dean looked anything but as he hunched over when freed, cock soft and face pale. He gave Sam a forced smile, and reassured, "I'm okay. It wasn't your fault; I just got a little freaked."

Only feeling worse at the fact that Dean was trying to comfort him instead of the other way around, Sam opened his mouth to apologize again but was cut off when Dean stumbled from the bed, rubbing his wrists and saying, "I'm gonna go shower."

Sam nodded mutely, feeling guilt wash over him when he heard a quiet sniff in the bathroom before the shower turned on.


End file.
